


Five Golden Rings

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ties that bind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 12 of merlinadvent. Thanks to betas twilighthdfan, kleinefee92, and lewisian_gneiss.

  
There are only five golden rings in Camelot and they are divided between the two most powerful men. Arthur wears gold on each hand and a circlet on his head. Merlin wears gold only when he wields his power.


End file.
